Custom Items
, an example of a Custom Item.]] A Custom Item is an item created by and/or only available in Club Penguin Rewritten, meaning it was not in the original Club Penguin. List of Custom Items Head Items = Head Items *12th Anniversary Hat *13th Anniversary Hat *1st Anniversary Party Hat *2nd Anniversary Party Hat *Beta Hat *Colourful Sombrero *DJ Maxx's Headphones *Green Fedora *Green Top Hat *Grey Top Hat *Ice Christmas Hat *Ice Stocking Cap *Inverted Starlit Sombrero *Jet Pack Guy's Earpiece *Orange Headphones *Red and White Fuzzy Viking Hat *Red Skater Hat *Saturated Sombrero *Silver Roman Helmet *The Wavecatcher *White Admiral's Hat *White Cumberband Hat |-|Face Items = Face Items *Black Monocle *Dark 3D Glasses *Eclipse Glasses *Giant Blue Sunglasses *Jet Pack Guy's Sunglasses *Maroon Mask *Rory's Goggles |-|Neck Items = Neck Items *Black Scarf *Green Two Tone Scarf *Grey Bowtie *Grey Cape *Ice Scarf *Inky Squid Hug *Jet Pack Guy's Jet Pack *Jet Pack Guy's Tie *Lavender Cape *Maroon Cape *Pink Striped Scarf *Red Bowtie *Red Scarf *Sunset Lei *Yellow Striped Scarf |-|Body Items = Body Items *1st Anniversary Hat Shirt *2nd Anniversary Hat T-Shirt *Aqua Hoodie *Beta Hat T-Shirt *Blue Classy T-Shirt *Blue Long Johns *Blue Snowsuit *Colourful Poncho *Dot's Outfit *Fancy Tuxedo *Fancy White Tuxedo *Fiesta Dress *Green Candycane Suede Jacket *Green Duffle Coat *Green Zippered Hoodie *Grey Tuxedo *I Heart My Grey Puffle Shirt *Ice Silly Snowman Sweater *Inverted Torero Suit *Jet Pack Guy's Suit *Orange Shirt *Purple Shirt *Red Candycane Suede Jacket *Red Snowsuit *Red Wetsuit *Saturated Poncho *White Hoodie *White Letterman Jacket |-|Hand Items = Hand Items *Blue Hard Rock Guitar *Blue Keytar *Blue Racing Sled *Clover Basket *Dark Toboggan *Green Electric Guitar *Orange Keytar *Orange Racing Sled *Purple Keytar *Saturated Maracas *Stu Jr. *Sunset Surfboard *White Electric Guitar |-|Feet Items = Feet Items *Aqua Untied Sneakers *Grey Checkered Shoes *Ice Bunny Slippers *Purple Flippers |-|Colors = Colors *Arctic Blue *Dark Red *Lavender *Ocean Blue |-|Pins = Pins *1st Anniversary Cake Pin *2nd Anniversary Cake Pin *50th Newspaper Pin *Cart Surfer Medal Pin *Club Penguin Rewritten Pin *Coins for Change 2017 Pin *Coins for Change 2018 Pin *Moderator Pin *Sled Racing Medal Pin *Wise Puffle Pin *YouTuber Pin |-|Backgrounds = Backgrounds *Aunt Arctic Awards Giveaway *DJ Maxx Background *DJ Maxx's Fiesta Giveaway *DJ Maxx's Halloween Giveaway *DJ Maxx Music Jam Giveaway *Dot's Giveaway *Dot's Halloween-y Giveaway *Jet Pack Guy Background *Jet Pack Guy's Blackout Giveaway *Penguin Band Awards Giveaway *PH's Puffle Party Giveaway *Rockhopper's Christmas Giveaway *Rockhopper's Fair Giveaway *Rockhopper's Island Adventure Giveaway *Rory's Giveaway (ID 3131) *Rory's Giveaway (ID 325501) *Sensei's Fire Giveaway |-|Puffles = Puffles *Grey Puffle |-|Igloos = Igloos *Classic Igloo *Deluxe Circus Tent *Double Story Igloo *Green Split Level Igloo *Penguin Chat Igloo *Sand Split Level Igloo |-|Room Furniture = Room Furniture *Black Bookcase *Black Couch *Black Lamp *Black Plush Chair *Black Table *Green Lamp *Green Table *Ice Candy Cane *Ice Christmas Tree *Ice Wreath *Small Ice Christmas Tree *White Bookcase *White Couch *White Lamp *White Plush Chair *White Table |-|Wall Furniture = Wall Furniture *Blue Bauble *Blue Icicle Lights *Blue Spotty Bauble *Candycane Bauble *Green and Red Bauble *Green Bauble *Green Crosshatched Bauble *Ice Holiday Lights *Long Blue Bauble *Long Green Bauble *Long Red Bauble *Long Silver Bauble *Red Bauble *Silver Bauble *Tinsel |-|Pet Furniture = Pet Furniture *Black Bed *Black Puffle House |-|Postcards = Postcards *Adventure Party Igloo Contest Runner-up Postcard *Adventure Party Igloo Contest Winner Postcard *1st Anniversary Postcard *Cart Surfer Leaderboard Postcard *Grey Ran Postcard *Halloween Party 2018 Postcard *Penguin of the Week Postcard *Super Silly Igloo Contest Runner-up Postcard *Super Silly Igloo Contest Winner Postcard *The Fair 2018 Postcard *Unlock Code Postcard *Vote Dark Red Postcard |-|Stamps = Stamps *730 Days! Stamp *A Perfect Run Stamp *Bust A Move Stamp *Dancing Machine Stamp *Disco Throwdown Stamp *DJ Maxx Stamp *Don't Stop Movin' Stamp *Dot Stamp *Fishing Frenzy Stamp *Game On! Stamp *Go Blue! Stamp *Go Green! Stamp *Go Red! Stamp *Go Yellow! Stamp *Hardcore Hero Stamp *Jet Pack Guy Stamp *Minecart Master Stamp *Pizza Lover Stamp *Pure Ice! Stamp *Raise the Roof Stamp *Rare Mullet Stamp *Rory Stamp *Serenity Stamp *Star Puffle Stamp *Starting Out Stamp *Surfing Pro Stamp *Trial Master Stamp *Unbeatable Stamp |-|Unknown = Unknown *DJ Maxx's Halloween Player Card *DJ Maxx's Old Player Card *Jet Pack Guy's Blackout Player Card *Jet Pack Guy's Flight Player Card *Rory's New Player Card *Rory's Old Player Card *Rory's Waddle On Player Card List of Semi-Custom Items Items that were in the original Club Penguin, but were altered to look different from the original item or changed in some way. Head Items = Head Items *Iceberg Tipper *Sensei's Hat |-|Face Items = Face Items *Red Nose |-|Neck Items = Neck Items *Blue Lei *Holi-lei *Island Lei *Winter Camo Jetpack |-|Body Items = Body Items *Alumni Jacket |-|Hand Items = Hand Items *Gold Electric Guitar *Water Wings |-|Floor Furniture = Floor Furniture *Dance Floor |-|Room Furniture = Room Furniture *Big Screen TV *Penguin Gnome |-|Wall Furniture = Wall Furniture *HD TV *LCD Television |-|Pet Furniture = Pet Furniture *Brown Bed |-|Puffles = Puffles *Gold Puffle *Rainbow Puffle |-|Postcards = Postcards *April Fools Postcard *Easter Postcard *Puffle Party Postcard *St. Patrick's Day Postcard *Vote Lavender Postcard *Vote Maroon Postcard |-|Stamps = Stamps *Happy Room Stamp Trivia *The Beta Hat was the first custom item to appear in Club Penguin Rewritten. *The White Hoodie was the first custom clothing item to be in the Penguin Style. *Although the Penguin Chat Igloo, Double Story Igloo, Lavender, Ocean Blue, Cart Surfer Medal Pin, Classic Igloo, Fancy Tuxedo, and the Red Bowtie weren't created by Club Penguin Rewritten, they are considered to be customs items as they had no .swf files in the original Club Penguin. *The YouTuber Pin was the first custom pin, but the Coins for Change 2017 Pin was the first custom pin available to everyone. *The Vote Dark Red Postcard, Lavender, Saturated Sombrero, Grey Top Hat, A Perfect Run Stamp, Disco Throwdown Stamp, Don't Stop Movin' Stamp, Dancing Machine Stamp, Pure Ice! Stamp, Game On! Stamp, Pizza Lover Stamp, Go Blue! Stamp, Go Green! Stamp, Go Red! Stamp, Go Yellow! Stamp, 730 Days! Stamp, and the Serenity Stamp are the only custom items to not have custom IDs. *Jet Pack Guy's Blackout Player Card, Rory's Waddle On Player Card, Sensei's Fire Giveaway, and the Black Couch are the only custom items to replace another custom item's ID with Jet Pack Guy's Flight Player Card, DJ Maxx's Old Player Card's 15603 ID, Dot's Halloween-y Giveaway, and the Long Silver Bauble being replaced respectively. Category:Custom Items